As Summer Was Just Begining
by Nara-hime
Summary: ON HOLD!


As Summer Was Just Beginning

Nara: Ay me! My first Naruto fanfiction! Wow! claps for self

Sasuke: How long do you think this one will last?

Nara: growls and uses puppet skills to make Gaara trap Sasuke under a huge wad of sand watch it bub!

Sasuke: .

Nara: Anyways! Welcome to As Summer Was Just Beginning, and yes this is the name of a horrible song we're playing in band… but as the title says, this starts at the beginning of summer!

Title: As Summer Was Just Beginning

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuxNaru, GaaraxShika, KakaxIru, SakuxLee, and various others…

Summary: When team Kakashi teams up with the Chunin Shikamaru, Iruka and from Suna Gaara of the Sand and Temari at the beginning of the summer after the Chunin exams, to follow a lead on the missing Jounin from Konoha and her Chunin brother from Suna, emotions run high as the heat. And why is Sakura the only sane one? Oh, and is Iruka finally going to become a Jounin?

Time: After the Chunin exams, and after Naruto brought back Tsunade but before Sasuke left for Orochimaru… which WON'T be happening!

Warning: Yaoi… male on male… if you don't like the pairings… don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… but the Jounin and Chunin they're chasing I do own!

Inspired by: http/ i9 dot photobucket dot come slash albums slash a61 slash DamiaLongyear slash Naruto-wallpaper-68 dot jpg

-and-

http/ i9 dot photobucket dot com slash albums slash a61 slash DamiaLongyear slash Naruto-wallpaper-12 dot jpg

Prologue

Assignments

Ah the summer winds… they really are calming to ones skin after basking in the sun for a while. Even ice prince can be melted for a while, right? Well, with the ruckus beneath me… this won't last long. Ah what's that dobe doing now? Is it even possible for him to remain still for more than five minutes? Hn… probably not…

Sasuke's eyes were open, staring at the foliage above him as Naruto whined to Sakura beneath him. Slowly, as his chakra bubbled in annoyance within him, his eyes bled into crimson, and pupils becoming their black wheels. Honestly, the dobe had about five seconds before the Uchiha's thin patience completely snapped.

"Neh… Sakura-san!" Naruto whined, eyes closed as he danced around her stern figure. "Come on! You know you're hungry! And Kakashi-sensei's always late!"

"Naruto! The one time you're early and you want to leave?" the pink haired "harpy" chided the one who had become more of a younger brother in the few months since the Chunin exams, of which none of the team had advanced. Only Shikamaru had that privilege.

"BUT SAKURA!" the young Genin whined at the top of his lungs.

"That's it!" Sasuke yelled from his perch, now standing with the shuriken blazing in his eyes. It froze both of the other Genin in their spots almost instantly. With a scowl of annoyance, Sasuke jumped down and pulled out a shuriken. He didn't want to kill the annoying blonde… merely stop his ability to procreate.

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi was there, the weird thing was that he wasn't carrying his orange book of Icha Icha around with him. He quickly disarmed the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan and deposited him on the ground.

"Yo!" he said, one hand on a hip as he saluted with the other. "I have some good news for you guys."

"A new mission?" Sasuke asked, dusting off his pants as he stood, as smooth as ever.

"We're going out for Ramen?" Naruto asked, causing Sakura to sigh.

"Actually, both," Kakashi said, his one visible eye suddenly becoming stern. "I don't know much about the mission, but we're not the only ones going on it. Apparently Gaara and Temari are going to join us, as well as Iruka-sensei."

"What's the rank?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow elegantly.

"A."

Slurp. Slurp.

That was the normal sound that was heard above all others if you sat at a table with Naruto while ramen was within reaching distance. Needless to say, this caused many eyebrows to be raised and some sighs to be uttered as the Kyuubi carrier hummed in content while eating.

Tsunade cleared her throat kindly and Naruto's eyes opened, blue glinting happily.

"While we have a lull in the… conversation, allow me to explain your mission."

With a wave of Tsunade's hand, the curtains were drawn around their table and her voice dropped down lower.

"One of the Anbu of this village, a young individual named Amaya Nara has suddenly disappeared. We've asked Suna about her brother, Amaya Haru, but it seems that he has disappeared as well. Now, these two have an interesting blood trait, and we believe that they're running from those who want it."

"What's their blood trait?" Sasuke asked over folded hands, eyes bordering on his own as he spoke.

"They can manipulate blood," Tsunade said. "They can draw out their own, solidifying it. They can stop their own blood flow and speed up others. Its terrifying if you think about it."

Sakura, in response to this, shuddered dramatically.

"Ah well, it looks as if you can start out," Tsunade said cheerfully, clapping her hands. "Temari and Gaara have just entered the village. I'll inform them, and you three will find Shikamaru and persuade him to go with you as well. Kakashi, Iruka is up to you. Tell him this is his chance, no matter what his standings with the village are."


End file.
